Seventh Year Surprises
by Say Hello to Pirate Girl
Summary: As Harry enters his seventh and final year, surprises await him. He and his friends have to deal with mixed romances, homework, and a mysterious new girl.
1. Last Day Letters

Please note that most of the characters are the property of J.K. Rowling. I don't own them. None of this material is intended to harm or otherwise disparage Rowling or her books.

I'm not a very amazing author, but please bear with me and be nice. I love to get reviews, so yeah! Please review! Thanks, and have fun reading!

**Seventh Year Surprises**

_By TiredOfRumors_

**Chapter 1: Last Minute Letters**

There were just two more days left till a new year at Hogwarts began. Harry was just sitting at his desk, fiddling with his fingers, bored. He had packed his trunk days in advance, for once, because he had little else to do. And even all that he was able to do, he preferred not to. For example, scrubbing the Dursleys' kitchen floor or cleaning out the toilet. Hedwig was out hunting, so there was nothing to entertain Harry, except for books and letters. Finally, he decided to write to Ron and Hermione, and send off the letter once Hedwig came back.

_Hermione,  
You'll never believe this! I actually packed all my school stuff in advance. Thanks a bunch for giving me tips on how to be organized! I think it might actually be working. So how's your summer going? Mine is definitely boring. I can't wait till school. I'll meet you at the platform. Till then!  
Harry_

_Ron,  
How's your summer going? And how's the joke shop Fred and George started going? I'd definitely be their best customer if only I could go to Diagon Alley more often! I'm really proud of them for carrying through with this whole thing. Can you believe that in a few days we'll see Hogwarts again? I guess I'll see you then. I'll meet you at the station.  
Harry_

He carefully folded up the parchment, and sealed it, waiting impatiently for Hedwig to arrive. At long last, he heard a delighted screech from outside, and Hedwig flew in, a dead mouse dangling from her beak. He tied the letter to her claws, and sent her off again.

Hermione was sitting at her desk, busily scribbling something or other, when Hedwig flew in with the letter. Recognizing the owl, Hermione smiled widely, happy to hear from Harry, and patted Hedwig. She read the brief letter, and then picked up her quill, a new piece of parchment, and began to scribble again.

_Harry,  
I am just as impatient as you are to get to Hogwarts! Staying at home with Mum and Dad is fun, but I miss learning. I'm glad to hear that you're finally getting more organized! I knew that it would work. The entire summer, I have been studying, as usual. I'm so nervous that I might say something wrong in class! Harry, you should also try studying. It helps pass the time, and you benefit from it. Well, yes, I'll see you at the platform! Don't be late, Harry. And don't forget anything. I don't want you to arrive at Hogwarts, missing your robes or wand. Good luck!  
Hermione._

She briefly glanced over her letter, making sure she didn't leave anything out.

"Oh," she realized, "I forgot to tell him that I like him!" Hermione giggled, knowing she'd never admit it to anyone. Her cheeks flushed a pretty pink, as she sealed the letter, and sent Hedwig off, back to Harry. Then, she once again sat down, scribbling some last minute essays.

In the Burrow, Ron was frantically dumping all his things into his trunk. An assortment of books, socks, quills, and other stuff lay strewn all across the floor, even stuffed under his bed. In short, his entire room was a complete mess.

"Why can't these bloody trunks just pack themselves?" he muttered, shoving a book haphazardly into the trunk.

"Ron," Ginny called from downstairs, "Hedwig is here!"

Upon hearing that, Ron raced down the stairs, skipping every other step. He hadn't heard from Harry in ages, and was beginning to worry that something was wrong. It was unlike Harry to not write. He tore the letter open, and read it.

"Ginny," he shouted, "We're gonna meet Harry at the platform!"

"When, now!" she exclaimed. "Have you gone nuts?"

Ron whacked her head lightly with Harry's letter, and said, "Of course not! When we go to Hogwarts!"

"Hogwarts!" Ginny cried out. "I haven't started packing yet! It totally slipped my mind!"

"Are you crazy," Ron shouted, "start packing already!"

At that moment, Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen, and intervened. "Ginny," she kindly said, "Ronny is right. You should start. But Ronny, you don't have to yell at your sister so much, do you?" Her was sugary sweet, as though she were urging him to apologize.

Ron made a sour face, and Ginny smiled triumphantly. Ron stomped off, annoyed at his sister for what seemed the hundredth time that summer. He didn't even bother writing back to Harry.


	2. Making Room

**Chapter 2**

People were hustling about everywhere, bumping into others, and pushing ahead. Nobody noticed the witches and wizards, running into the barrier to platform 9 and 3/4.

Harry was looking around, waiting for any sign of Hermione or the Weasleys, with whom he usually entered the barrier. He checked his watch again, and sighed. He hadn't even received a letter from Ron. "What if something happened to him," he thought in terror. "Ron usually writes back!"

"Harry, Harry!"

Harry looked around to see where the familiar voice was coming from. Hermione was running toward him, pink and breathless, hair flying. Her luggage was in a cart wheeled by her mother.

"Oh, Harry!" she embraced him as any friend would. "I've missed you!"

"Same here," Harry grinned, glad that the horrible summer at the Dursley's had finally ended. "But, Hermione, did you see Ron anywhere?"

"No," her expression darkened, "And I haven't heard from him since the beginning of the summer. Do you think something's wrong?"

At that moment, as though to reply in the negative, a group of red heads appeared before them.

"RON!" Harry yelled happily, giving a small hug to him.

The three friends embraced each other, glad to be reunited.

Ginny stood shyly to the side, staring at Harry. She still had a crush on him; a crush that just didn't go away.

"Ginny," Harry said, "How are you?"

Ginny looked into his emerald green eyes, and dreamily responded, "I'm fine."

Mrs. Weasley impatiently gave Ginny a small shove. "Get going," she said, "You'll all be late for the train!"

A chorus of voices bid her goodbye, and Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny ran through the barrier, entering the magical world.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Colin Creevey were sharing a compartment, chatting about various things.

"Harry," Hermione said, "Did you realize that we're having a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher this year?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded, "I wonder who it'll be?"

Hermione leaned closer to Harry, and whispered, "I found out that it is Lockhart. He got his memory back."

"What!" Harry yelped. "That dung brain who tried to erase my memory!"

Ron heard, and alarmed, leaned closer to Harry and Hermione. "You're talking bout Lockhart, right?"

Harry and Hermione nodded. Hermione explained, "He'll be our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He's fully recovered now."

Ron screamed, "THAT IDIOT! THAT FAKE! NO!"

Soon, the entire compartment found out what had happened, and everyone began to complain. Except for Hermione.

"Oh goodness," moaned Ginny, "He's the one who didn't even try to save me when I was in that dreadful chamber! I never want to lay eyes on him again!"

"Well," Colin piped up, "You don't have to! Don't worry, I'll deal with it." He winked at her. Thankfully, Ron didn't notice, as he was way too busy shouting at everyone and mourning his ill luck.

"Hey, Hermione," Ron suddenly said viciously, although lowering his voice a drop, "Didn't you like that Lockhart idiot?"

Hermione unsuccessfully tried to frown, as a pink tinge crept into her cheeks. H arry noticed this, and sullenly recalled that she did like Lockhart. He turned his face towards the window, and bit his lip.

While Harry was bitterly and silently cursing Lockhart, because Hermione liked him, the glass door to the compartment opened. In walked Malfoy, with his two muscled bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle.

"What have we in here?" Malfoy sneered. "A perfect combination! The oh so famous Potter and some muggles and muggle lovers." Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.

"Shut up and get out," Ginny exclaimed angrily.

"Oh, I suppose you're embarrassed?" Malfoy snickered. "A muggle lover dressed in rags. Can't go any lower than that, now can we?"

"Shut the hell up," Ron irritably snapped, his ears turning a bright red. "Why don't you just flush your head down the toilet?"

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle erupted in peals of laughter, pointing at Ron. "It's because I'd far rather flush yours down," Malfoy replied, and once more, he and his friends laughed.

Harry, Hermione, and Colin remained silent throughout this argument, though they were all glaring at Malfoy.

Malfoy threw one last dirty look at Ginny, and motioned to his friends to leave.

Before long, the Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogwarts. New students got off first, and crowded into the little boats standing idly at the lake. "All firs' years, over here!" Hagrid was announcing. When he noticed Harry trailing after all his friends, Hagrid picked up a big hand and waved. "Harry, how've you been doing? Did those pig butted Dursleys give you an trouble?"

Harry weakly waved back, and shouted over all the noise, "My summer was fine."

Hagrid nodded in satisfaction, and continued packing the first years into boats.

Among all the commotion, Professor McGonaglls's voice was heard shouting, "All sixth and seventh years, please stay back and don't get into the carriages yet!"

"That's us," Hermione muttered.

"I wonder what they want from us this time?" Ron said.

Nearby, they heard Malfoy exclaim, "They probably want to announce that from now on, no Muggles are allowed in Hogwarts! They don't want such shameful people boasting that they graduated from a wizard school!" He threw a spiteful glance at Hermione, who gritted her teeth in silence.

A few minutes later, Hagrid came back, after escorting the first years into the Great Hall.

"Righ'," he started, "There's a small shortage of carriages, so we thought the older ones could cramp together. All righ' into the carriages. Five or six to a carriage please. Like tha', make some room over there!"

A murmur broke out from all the six and seventh years who were forced to be packed like sardines in the carriages. Each person found themselves complaining, if only to please their complaining friends.

"That's stupid," Parvati Patil said to her twin sister. "It's as though they can't afford some more carriages!"

"There are always more than enough of them." said Dean, who was standing near the twins, "It's not like they have to buy more, really!"

Finally, after about half an hour of grumbling and finding carriages that were more or less empty, the sixth and seventh years settled down. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Seamus, and Dean shared a carriage, although they had barely any room to breathe.

Only Ginny and Neville, who didn't manage to find seats, remained standing, embarrassed, near the carriages.

Noticing them, Hagrid exclaimed, "We don' have all day, do we? Get in a carriage!"

"But there's no more space in any of the carriages!" Neville almost cried, wondering why he was always the last to get a seat.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud," Hagrid cursed under his breath, "'Course there's space! You just gotta find it!" He proceeded by checking each carriage for an extra seat, until he came to the Slytherin gang's carriage, in which sat only Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. "Ah," Hagrid almost yelled at them, "I knew there was space somewhere!"

"Oh no," Pansy cried out shrilly, "We don't have any room here at all! We're squashed! Crabbe and Goyle are big enough! They take up double the space!"

"And we can't have some dirty Gryffindors sitting near us. They'll cover us with their slime!" Malfoy added.

"You can't be damned!" Hagrid roared, scaring Malfoy to death, "You got room in there at least for Miss Weasley here, she's tiny! She'll fit in. Now budge up, 'less you want me to turn you into a slime ball. Let's go!" he added, when he saw that nobody in the carriage budged.

Grudgingly, the made a tiny space for Ginny in the corner of the carriage, right next to Malfoy. There was barely enough room to sit there, so Ginny by mistake almost sat on Malfoy.

"Watch where you're sitting," Malfoy yelped, pulling his robes closer to him so she shouldn't touch them.

"Sorry," she mumbled, trying not to sit too close to him. But there was no choice for her, because there wasn't enough room. She ended up sitting very close to him, and their legs were almost touching.

At first, Malfoy wrinkled his nose, and tried to move away from her. But then, after some time, he noticed how soft and silky her bright red hair was, and how sweetly she smelled of perfume. He risked some cautious glances at her, while he thought his gang wasn't looking...

Darkness was already falling slowly, when everyone got out of the carriages. A lone star twinkled somewhere far away, and it reflected on the misty lake. The moon was still nowhere to be seen, and little sparkly lights that flickered in small lamps lit the way to Hogwarts.

Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle got out first from the cramped carriage.

"Draco," Pansy sweetly whispered, "It's getting dark, and I might be scared. Would you like to hold my hand?"

Draco shook his head. "Let Crabbe or Goyle hold your hand. You guys go on. I have some unfinished business to do." He winked a nasty sly wink.

Thinking that he wanted to hex Ginny, they all left hastily, so he'd have enough time to do it well. Nobody suspected he'd do anything else other than hex her. Malfoy sat on Ginny's robes, so she'd have a very difficult time getting up. She tried to get up, but to no avail. She tried to tug her robes out from under Malfoy, but he was stronger.

"Stop struggling, you idiot." Malfoy exclaimed in a half whisper. "I'm getting up, so stop it already!" He abruptly stood up, and jumped out of the carriage, standing right by the entrance of it, so Ginny was trapped inside.

"Let me out," Ginny cried.

"Alright, just don't cry," said Malfoy, stretching out a hand towards her.

Surprised, all Ginny could do was stare at the horrible boy who made fun of her and her family for as long as she could remember... the boy whose father slipped Voldemort's diary into her books... the boy who tortured her crush, Harry.. She blinked to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Well, are you going to take all night?" Malfoy snapped.

Ginny silently took the hand that he offered her, and stepped down from the carriage. His hand was warm and cold at the same time. She looked at Malfoy in shock, and wondered what got into him, that suddenly he was so nice to her.

As soon as Ginny alighted from the carriage, Malfoy dropped his hand, and walked beside her the entire walk to Hogwarts. None of them dared to speak or shatter the silence. Their eyes stayed glued to the ground, and both of them couldn't look at each other.

_She took my hand,_ Malfoy thought. _What if she actually had a crush on me throughout our years at Hogwarts? _

No, no, no, you , you're getting it all wrong. You made fun of her.

I did? I didn't mean it..

Muggle lovers.. What would your father say?

Muggle lovers aren't so bad. Dad wouldn't know anyway..


	3. Backstabbing

Ginny and Hermione sat next to Harry, at the Gryffindor Table, while Ron sat across from them. The sorting had just finished, and Dumbledore said his few customary words, when an entire delicious feast magically appeared on the table.

"Mfffm," Ron tried to say while stuffing his mouth with roast potatoes and fried chicken.

"This is delicious," sighed Hermione, "But think of those poor elves that are laboring away to make it all.."

"I thought we gave up on spew," Ron exclaimed, before stuffing his mouth again.

"How many times have I told you," said Hermione, irritated, "It's S.P.E.W., not spew!"

Harry rolled his eyes, as they continued arguing, when he noticed out of the corner of his eye, Cho Chang, sitting at a different table. He waved to her with a smile, and she waved back.

_It's too bad that our relationship didn't work out..._ Harry thought. _But I guess we just weren't meant for each other. She was still sad over Cedric. It was all wrong. Thank goodness now we could just be friends, and not feel uncomfortable round each other.._

Ginny had followed his gaze, and saw how he had waved to Cho, and Cho waved back. Jealousy gnawed at her heart as a moth does on a curtain. How she wished Harry would smile at her like that, would wave to her, would love her. She lowered her eyes.

Hermione had also noticed the wave, but dismissed it, knowing with her girls' instinct that Harry and Cho had nothing between each other anymore.

"Harry" Ginny softly tapped his shoulder, "Could you pass me the potatoes?" She didn't really want potatoes, she was already stuffed and barely had much appetite left. She just wanted him to look at her, to notice her.

Harry passed her the potatoes and smiled. "Your new haircut is so pretty."

"Thanks," Ginny blushed, surprised that he even noticed it.

"Harry," said Hermione, thinking that Harry liked Ginny more, "Could you pass me some juice? All this food makes me so thirsty."

Harry did as he was asked without replying.

An hour later, they were all on their way to the Gryffindor common room, stuffed and tired.

Harry and Hermione were walking side by side, with Ron and Ginny behind them.

"Ahhh," groaned Ron "I couldn't eat another bite!"

"Just try not to puke at night, okay?" Harry laughed.

"Nah," Ron reassured him. "I like my food when it stays in my stomach."

Someone suddenly knocked into Hermione, pushing her into Harry, who fell from the unexpected shove. Hermione fell on the floor, on top of Harry.

"Clumsy, aren't you?" Malfoy remarked, smug that he made them fall.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry, Harry" gasped Hermione.

"It's ok," Harry got to his feet, brushing off his pants.

"Did you hurt yourself?" asked Ginny and Ron worriedly.

Harry and Hermione shook their heads, although they did hurt themselves a bit. After all, it's unnatural not to be hurt at all after a fall. Especially when someone falls on top of you.

Malfoy and his cronies walked off, delighted at having been the cause of a few bumps and bruises. They headed for the Slytherin common room. Ginny looked after Malfoy, reminding herself of what had happened when she was emerging from the carriages outside the castle. She was lost in thought all throughout the walk to the commons.

_He seemed nicer than usual then. He didn't hurt me or insult me. He helped me off the carriage. But he was a bit reluctant that I sit there. What is he planning?_ she wondered. _But just now, he was so mean to Hermione and to dear Harry. How could he, that awful snake. That death eater. How could he just knock over Harry and Hermione like that, on purpose!_ she thought angrily.

They got to the common room, and Ginny settled herself down comfortably on a red plush chair by the fire. She curled up snugly in it, as a cat would, ready to lose herself in thoughts again.

Everyone headed into the dormitories, ready for a good night of sleep, after the huge meal they just ate. Everyone but Harry, that is. He sat in the chair opposite Ginny's, and when everyone was gone from the common room, he gently asked, "Ginny, aren't you going to sleep now? You must be tired after that feast."

"No," Ginny shook her head, noticing how adorable Harry looked when he was concerned. "Harry.." she tentatively asked, "Do you like Hermione?"

"Why," Harry faltered, surprised by her question, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, Hermione is my friend, and I know she wants to know if you like her." Ginny lied.

"We've been friends for so long," Harry admitted, "But I do love her more than that."

"Oh," Ginny tried hard not to show that she cared.

"Do you know if she likes me?" Harry inquired.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry!" said Ginny, thinking fast of how she could make him love her, and only her. "She just doesn't really.."

"Oh," Harry nodded, his heart almost breaking.

"Yeah," Ginny said, trying to sound sympathetic.

They lapsed into silence which was unbearable. Both were looking at the floor, their fingers, anything but at each other. Finally, Harry got up, and bidding Ginny good night, left.

_She doesn't love me,_ Harry cried to himself bitterly, as he lay down in his bed, his clothes still on. _Hermione doesn't love me. I've been stupid to think of her like that, and to think she'd like me as I like her._ All of a sudden, the future seemed bleak and gloomy. Instead of the wonderful fantasies that had once occupied Harry's mind, now there was just pity for himself, and the dull life stretched ahead of him. _How will I face her tomorrow? Will our lives ever be the same?_

He cried himself to sleep that night.

Back in the common room, Ginny was still laying in the soft armchair, also meditating.

_What have I done? Oh, what have I done just now? I didn't even think before I said all that. Oh, poor Harry! How could I have possibly done that to him? I must've broke his heart with my cruel and false words. Friends don't do that to each other. I must be a horrible friend. Oh, how could I ever make it up to him, if that's at all possible? I've ruined his life for him. That's almost irreversible! He could've had a great life with Hermione, if only I hadn't interfered._

So how could I possibly undo the damage I have done? I can't just go over to him and tell him that I lied, because then he'll hate me. I could stand anything but that. I wouldn't be able to live if he hated me.

Ginny finally realized that she'd rather Harry be happy, than he love her. True love would be to help the one you love, not steal him through falsehood and trickery.

_Malfoy._ She realized. _He is cute too. He's beautiful. He might be a bit abusive, but that only makes him even more alluring. Life with him could be exciting. Malfoy. No, no, no,_ she corrected herself, _Draco. Draco,_ she repeated, liking the sound of it. _Maybe, eventually, Harry and Hermione will realize that they like each other, and nothing will be in their way. So I won't have to live with a guilty conscience forever. But how could I face Harry after this? He'll find out I lied, probably.._

Tired, Ginny fell asleep right there. Her sleep was troubled, and full of nightmares of Harry being an old unmarried man, and a wrinkled and shrunken Hermione wagging a threatening finger at Ginny, as though she knew her secret.


	4. Humiliating Results

Unfortunately for Ginny, there had been a pair of ears listening in to her conversation with Harry.

Hermione had stayed in earshot, waiting for Harry and Ginny, when they started to speak. Most people find eavesdropping entertaining, and cannot refrain from it. Hermione was no exception.

After the entire conversation, Hermione quietly went to the girls dormitory, so nobody should know that she heard what they said. She was very hurt and puzzled, trying to imagine why Ginny had done that to her. Ginny was Hermione's best female friend, and Hermione had always trustingly confided in her, and vice versa. Ginny knew that Hermione liked Harry but was too shy to tell him so. Hermione couldn't believe how Ginny could betray her like that, especially in a matter so important to her in her heart. Miserable, she dropped the subject till the next day.

The next day, the Gryffindors all headed down to the Great hall for breakfast. While they were walking side by side, Hermione whispered urgently into Ginny's ear, "I want to tell you something. Could we go somewhere with a bit more privacy?" Ginny bit her lip and nodded, she was hoping it wasn't what she suspected it to be.

"Let's go to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Nobody goes there anyway," Hermione suggested.

Ginny protested, "But that's in the opposite direction from the Great Hall!"

Hermione shrugged, and started walking away.

"Oh, fine, fine," Ginny went after her, as they headed towards the bathroom that was occupied by only Moaning Myrtle.

They entered the bathroom, noticing that the floor was a bit wet and one of the taps was running. Hermione carefully turned the water off, and faced Ginny.

"Well," Hermione said quietly, "Why weren't you in the dormitory yesterday? We were worried."

"I.. I.. I sat near the fire to warm up, and fell asleep there," Ginny replied, adding, "Don't worry bout me."

Before Hermione was able to reply, Moaning Myrtle flew out of one of the stalls, and wailed, "All of you are so horrible! Talking about warming up when you know I can't feel anything!"

"Oh, hush!" whispered Hermione, "We don't want anyone to know we're here. Could you be a bit quieter?"

"Quieter?" Myrtle screeched, sending chills up Hermione and Ginny's spine. "What am I supposed to be? A silent piece of furniture?" And she dived into a toilet, spraying the floor.

"Right," Hermione narrowed her eyes, before continuing. "Ginny, don't lie."

"Huh?" Ginny acted confused, and really was confused as to how Hermione knew about it all.

"Listen to this, Ginny," Hermione said, "And listen well. You and I both know what you did. Only poor Harry doesn't know. Stop trying to hide anything from me. Ginny, I thought you were my friend. I really was stupid enough to think that. But now I know that you're just after Harry."

"No, I'm not!"

"Then explain what I heard yesterday."

"I have no clue what you heard!"

"Okay, then let me refresh your memory. You were telling Harry how I don't like him. Now do you remember?" Hermione hissed vehemently.

"Oh, Hermione," Ginny pleaded.

"No. I heard perfectly, and I understood that you are ready to do anything to make Harry like you."

"But..."

"There's no 'but'. I don't care what you have to say."

Ginny wished she was anywhere but there. Her face turned a bright cherry red, till it perfectly matched her hair. She had never been more humiliated, than she was there, by a friend.

Hermione was fuming at Ginny, and she delivered the final blow: "Ginny, I definitely think the sorting hat made a mistake when it put you into Gryffindor. You're a true Slytherin." Hermione slapped Ginny, leaving a red hand mark on the latter's face, and stalked off.

Tears sprung to Ginny's eyes, and she cried and cried, touching her stinging cheek. She loved Hermione as a sister, and never thought that Hermione would hurt her so, physically and emotionally.

_Well,_ a little voice in her head remarked, _it's your fault that Hermione treated you that way. You deserved it._ She cried even harder, until no tears came at all. When she cried her eyes dry, she realized that there was no use carrying on like this. Dramatically, she told herself to leave all the bitterness inside her, like some tortured soul.

She wiped her eyes on her sleeve, and left the bathroom, hoping nobody would see her. She planned to run straight back to the girls dormitory, and hide her eyes in her pillow, so no one could see that she was crying.

As she emerged from the bathroom, and was walking, she noticed three people coming towards her. She realized with horror that it was Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Bawling your eyes out, aren't you?" Malfoy drawled. "Wonder what happened to you?"

"Oh, who cares," Crabbe complained, "I'm starved."

"Yeah, we're going to the Great Hall. See you, Draco," Goyle said, and the two big boys went off, leaving Malfoy and Ginny alone on the staircase they were standing on.

Standing there, together with Malfoy, Ginny remembered Hermione's words: _You're a true Slytherin._

Ginny gulped and said to Malfoy, "Gotta go." She brushed passed him, and walked a few steps before he called out to her.

"No, wait!" he said, catching up to her.

"Oh, just stop being nasty to me! I'm a person too!" Ginny begged, tired of everyone constantly hating her. She quickened her pace, because she wanted to avoid a discussion with a life long enemy such as Malfoy.

"Woah," said Malfoy, taken aback. "You don't even know what I was going to say!" He ran after her.

She turned around, looked him in the eye, and after a deep breath, said: "I know. You were always nasty to me and my friends." She almost choked when she said the last word. _If they are still my friends,_ she thought to herself sadly.

She heard something like a sigh from Malfoy. Surprised, she looked carefully at him, trying to detect what he was up to. _He's not reaching for his wand,_ she realized. _That's a good sign. So he doesn't want to put a spell on me._ "Well, alright, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" she asked.

Malfoy looked up, and boldened when he noticed that there was no hatred in her eyes as there usually was towards him.

"I just wanted to know why you were crying," he responded.

"I have no real friends. Nobody likes me any more," she said quite frankly, not caring who she was saying it to. She completely forgot that only one person was mad at her, not everyone.

"Sorry," Malfoy said sincerely.

"I'm sure you are, Malfoy," Ginny remarked sarcastically, realizing who she was talking to.

Malfoy looked hurt, and didn't bother much to hide it. "Call me Draco."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, wondering if Malfoy was actually starting to like her.

_Scary,_ she thought. _What if he's just pretending? Goodness, I don't feel safe around this guy any more. I never did, but now.. more than ever!_

Ginny hastily made an excuse, and ran off towards the Great Hall. Her eyes weren't as red by now, and she thought it would be cowardly to skip breakfast just because of Hermione.

During breakfast, Ginny sat down in a vacant spot, trying to avoid Harry and Hermione. A delicious smell of pancakes, omelets, and other delicious breakfast foods came up to her nose. She sniffed it appreciatively, and sat down to eat. True, she didn't have an appetite that day, but food always helped raise her spirits. As she was lifting the fork with a piece of pancake dripping in syrup to her mouth, she overheard a snippet of Harry and Hermione's conversation.

"Harry," Hermione said loudly, making sure that Ginny was able to hear her from where she was sitting. "Why is Ginny sitting so far away from us? You'd think she doesn't like us anymore."

"What?" Harry said, distracted. "Ginny? I dunno." He looked at Hermione, scrutinizing her expression, wondering how could Hermione not like him. He wasn't trying to be full of himself, he didn't think he was the cutest guy around, but Hermione just seemed the type to like him.

"Ginny!" Hermione called roughly. "Why don't you come sit over here? Neville just got up, so there's an empty seat."

Frightened, Ginny looked away, and pretended she didn't hear her. Hermione repeated her sentence, and this time, Ginny couldn't act deaf. So she reluctantly picked up her plate, and sat next to Hermione, where there was another empty place. There, the food seemed less tasty, it felt as though it turned to ashes in her mouth. Ginny suppressed a tear.

Something caught her eye. It was Malfoy, waving from the Slytherin table.

_He must be the only one who doesn't think less of me now,_ she thought. _He actually likes me more than before. He must have better intentions. Maybe he really wants to be my friend? Well, in this bitter world, where everything goes wrong, it's still worth a try. It can't get any worse, can it?_

For the first time in her life, Ginny felt encouraged to wave back. And she did.

"Who are you waving to?" asked her brother, Ron, suspiciously. He thought that either his mind was playing tricks on him, or she was really waving to the Slytherin table.

"Why do you care?" Ginny replied sullenly.

"I'm your brother. Of course I care!"

"Oh. You really care?"

"Are you plumb crazy! Of course I care!" Ron patted her shoulder.

"Thanks, Ron."

As soon as breakfast was over, Hermione shot Ginny a dirty look, before leaving the table.


	5. Forming Bonds

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were headed towards their Defense Against The Dark Arts class.

"Why the heck would they hire Lockhart again?" grumbled Ron, remembering what Hermione had said on the train.

"Must be because they already know him," Hermione suggested. "They probably don't want to risk another experience with a new teacher."

They arrived in the classroom on time. They sat down in their seats. Hermione, as usual, chose a seat in the front so she could concentrate well on the lesson. Harry sat in the corner desk, so Lockhart shouldn't notice him as much. Ron sat next to Harry.

The door to the classroom creaked open, and with a welcoming sweeping gesture, Lockhart greeted them. "Hello, students."

"Hello," some of them half heartedly greeted him back, surprised that he was their teacher again.

"Ah," he exclaimed, "And there is the only student who was able to get a perfect mark on one of my tests! Hermione Granger!"

Hermione blushed, happy that he actually remembered that. All the eyes in that room turned toward her.

"Teacher's pet once again," Ron whispered to Harry.

The lesson continued.

A few days passed that way. It was already over a week since they came to Hogwarts for their seventh year.

Hermione was flawless in her work, as usual. She helped Harry and Ron with their work, but Harry was reluctant to improve. He was still upset that Hermione didn't like him as he had hoped.

One day, they were all sitting in the common room after dinner, doing their History of Magic homework.

"What was the prime minister's name? The one we learned about today," asked Ron.

"Patrick McMag," Hermione replied. "He became the 22nd Prime Minister of Magic in the year of 1967."

"I can't believe we have to write a whole essay on that guy!" Ron complained. "How about you, Harry?"

"Oh, it's all boring, as usual," Harry said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, you'll never finish if you don't even try, guys! I was finished my essay ages ago!"

"You're so amazingly smart, Hermione," Ron began to flatter her. "There isn't anyone smarter than you, I'll bet. Seriously, I wish I could be you. You're so kind and everything."

"Okay, what do you want this time?" Hermione laughed.

"I thought that with your abundant kindness, you'd let me copy your work. C'mon, pretty please?" Ron wheedled.

Hermione flatly refused.

"Fine," grumbled Ron, "Be that way!"

They all erupted in laughter, and Hermione added, "Ron, you know that you need at least 1 foot of parchment for that essay."

"Yes, I know that." Ron began to scribble in ultra huge letters, and they all laughed again.

"What lessons do we have tomorrow anyway?" asked Harry.

Hermione took out her chart, and listed off: "We have Defense Against The Dark Arts right after lunch. Then we have Charms and Transfiguration."

"Look at our luck," Harry exclaimed, "We've been in Hogwarts for over a week, and only had Snape once!"

"We have him in two days," Hermione added.

"It's okay, I could wait," Ron said.

Hermione yawned, and asked, "What time is it? I'm so tired!"

Harry glanced at his watch, and responded, "It's almost 10."

"Oh," Hermione said, "We've been here doing homework for so long! I didn't even realize how the time flew by. Well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight, Harry and Ron."

"Good night," they said, and also went to bed.

In the girls dormitory, Hermione undressed, and lay down under the warm covers. She closed her eyes, and relaxed.

A few minutes later, she heard muffled footsteps. She cautiously opened one eye to see who it is. To her surprise, it was Ginny.

Ginny stepped up to Hermione's bed, and a tear escaped her eye. She felt really bad that they weren't friends anymore, and just because she had wanted Harry so badly. Hermione heard Ginny sniff as though trying to suppress a tear.

_Maybe,_ Ginny thought, _Me and Hermione can become friends again if she sees that I'm really not after Harry. After all, Hermione is my friend. She likes Harry, and Harry likes her. It's only fair that I get myself a different boyfriend._

Draco Malfoy popped into her head. She realized that the only time she could do this was now. So she left the girl's dormitory as quietly as she had come in. She silently snuck into the boys dormitory, careful that nobody should see her, to get Harry's invisibility cloak. She made sure everybody was sleeping. Harry was breathing evenly, occasionally snoring. Ron started snoring louder than usual when he noticed someone coming in, but Ginny didn't realize.

She crept up to Harry's trunk, and rummaged through his stuff until she felt the cloak. She took it out carefully, and wrapped it around herself. Now she was invisible.

Ron was still pretending to snore, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw how she took the cloak, and put it on. He smelled danger.

She left the boys dormitory, and climbed through the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

"Who's there?" the Fat Lady creaked, as she opened the door to let Ginny out. "I tell you, I won't open up for you when you decide to go back in!"

Ginny disregarded her, and turned left, walked quickly towards where she thought the Slytherin place was. Ginny reached her destination after getting lost quite a few times. At last she found the dungeons from which Slytherins usually emerged, and eventually she located the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

_Darn! I don't know the password... Let's guess... _

"Evil!" she whispered to the portrait. It didn't respond. "Snake! Snape! Uh... green? No, let's see... Mudblood! Muggle! Jade! Jade Snake!" She was very surprised when the portrait opened up at that.

_Clever. I could hack into a common room!_

She entered the common room, still in her cloak. She noticed that Malfoy was sitting alone in an emerald green armchair. In front of him stood a table, with a box of candies and a letter on them, from his mother. Malfoy appeared to be dozing off. Ginny took a deep breath, and daringly poked him in the shoulder.

"Wha?" He woke up with a start. "Who's there?" Seeing nobody, he was about to doze off again, when she poked him another time.

"Tell who you are," he warned, "Or else I'll have to use my wand!"

"Shhh!" Ginny hushed him. "It's me."

Hearing a female voice, but seeing no body, Malfoy panicked. He jumped out of his armchair, and by mistake knocked into Ginny, because he didn't know she was there.

The invisibility cloak slipped off Ginny's head, and Malfoy saw that it was her.

"Oh, hello," he said suspiciously, sitting back down into the armchair, and leaving Ginny standing in front of him.

"Hello," Ginny shyly said.

"Finally decided that I'm better than that stupid Potter, eh?"

"He's not stupid!" Ginny quickly defended Harry. "Don't you dare say that!"

"Alright, fine," Malfoy realized his mistake. "So," he said in a softer tone, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," Ginny admitted.

"You finally stopped hating me?"

Ginny nodded, blushing to the tips of her hair.

"Ah, I see," he said, looking down. "I won't ask any questions about why you did that. I'm afraid your answer might disappoint me. So, are you sure you won't regret it later?"

Ginny shook her head sincerely.

Malfoy invited her to sit down in the armchair closest to him. "I hope you don't mind that it's green," he said.

Ginny sat down, and stared at him, wondering what to talk to him about.

"Malfoy, will anyone see us here?" she asked, a bit worried.

"No," he reassured. "Please call me Draco."

"Oh, call me Ginny."

They had a long heart to heart talk, as friends would. Ginny told him how everyone hates her, because of what she did, and that she feels really sorry for it. Draco was a surprisingly sympathetic listener, and he tried to comfort her as best as he could. He, in turn, told her all his troubles with his father, who was a Death Eater, and how his mother also suffered from it. Ginny listened to him, and offered comfort just as he did. They spoke for two hours, until Ginny realized that she might get in trouble, and that it was very late. She put on her invisibility cloak again, and said good bye to Draco.

"Will I see you again, Ginny?" Draco questioned.

"Yes."

She left the Slytherin common room. When she finally came to the Gryffindor common room, she made sure to first put Harry's cloak exactly where she found it. Then, she went into her own bed, and fell asleep instantly.


	6. Lessons

In the morning, everybody woke up and got dressed as if nothing happened. Ginny was even humming a little tune as she walked to the Great Hall.

"Oh, hush," Ron finally said, exasperated. "Why are you so happy today anyway?"

"Because yesterday, I went to" she caught herself in time, because she was about to say that she went to see Draco Malfoy. Knowing how much Malfoy and her brother hated each other, Ginny said instead, "I went to sleep early and I'm not tired anymore!"

Ron knew she was lying, but he dropped the subject for the time being.

After Breakfast, they had Defense Against The Dark Arts again. They were doubled with Ravenclaw.

"Today," Lockhart announced, we'll be learning about the three unforgivable curses." Noticing the dismayed look on the faces of the students, he hastily added: "Not that we'll actually be doing them, of course! I'll just tell you about them." The students calmed down at that.

Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes?" Lockhart pointed at her with a smile, knowing that she always had a bright answer to everything. He thought she'd say everything about the curses, so he wouldn't have to teach.

"Professor Lockhart, we learned about them already. In our fourth year."

"In your fourth year you were all young and inexperienced," Lockhart said coldly, disappointed in his most brilliant student. "You probably barely covered the basics. Now, you are in your seventh year, and it's time you thoroughly learned how to defend yourself. After all, You-Know-Who is still on the loose."

_They all remembered how last year, Harry almost defeated Voldemort in the last few weeks of school. But then one of his faithful death-eaters came, and protected Voldemort, fighting instead of him. That death-eater's name was Bellatrix Lestrange. She fought bravely against Harry, harming him very much, but he defeated her in the end. However, by the time their battle was over, Voldemort had disappeared. Nobody heard from him again. He was laying low along with his death-eaters. Lestrange was wounded, because Harry was an excellent dueler, but she survived, and returned to Voldemort once more. _

Lockhart proceeded with the lesson, explaining the curses, listing many ways to counter or minimize their effects. "If you still have control of your senses, to cancel out the Cruciatus curse, you might want to use the Finite spell."

Seamus Finnigan raised his hand, and asked rather rudely, "Did you actually ever try this counter attack out? Or are you just suggesting it?"

"Why," Lockhart exclaimed light heartedly, "I never had any reason to cancel out a Cruciatus curse! Surely you don't think someone would want to attack me?" The vain Lockhart of the old days. He looked a bit older now, but still just as handsome.

At the end of the lesson, Lockhart said to Hermione, "Please see me after class." He barely restrained a wink.

Harry noticed this, and warily eyed Lockhart, wondering what was between them. Even though he knew Hermione didn't like him, he still considered Lockhart competition. He left the classroom with Ron, and waiting outside for Hermione.

"Miss Granger," Lockhart began, "You are a brilliant student, and a very pretty one as well. I'm very impressed, and extremely proud of you."

"Thanks."

"Keep up the good work! And, Miss Granger, even though this is your seventh and last year at Hogwarts, I hope to keep in touch with you afterwards."

Hermione nodded, and seeing that Lockhart finished speaking, she left.

"Well," Harry asked, "What did he say to you?"

"Nothing important," Hermione lied, "Just that I had a small mistake in one of my assignments."

Ron looked incredulous. "A mistake! Wow, that's a once in a lifetime thing!"

"It's nothing," Hermione snapped. "You get mistakes all the time." And she stomped off, lest she by mistake spill the truth. She was afraid that Lockhart was hinting to marrying. The thought frightened her very much.

Later that day, after lunch, they had Charms. Professor Flitwick was teaching them how to put a charm onto a wand, to make it work. It was a very interesting lesson, despite his monotonous voice and weird hand gestures. Flitwick was standing on a chair, as usual, to appear as a normal person, because he was incredibly short.

"Just remember," Flitwick squeaked at the end of the lesson, "It's illegal to make wands if you're not a registered wand maker! And now, you are dismissed. No homework."

Everyone put their books, quills, and ink back into their bags, and left.

"Transfiguration is next," Ron muttered as they headed out of the classroom.

"Be thankful it's not potions," retorted Hermione.

Mrs. Norris was walking by them, and stretching her scrawny body, she stared at the group out of her lamp like eyes. She let out a short hiss.

"Hagrid once said he wanted to introduce her to Fang," Harry commented, giving Ron and Hermione a good laugh.

"That's an excellent idea," whooped Ron.

Mrs. Norris, upon hearing that, stalked of towards Filch's office. No doubt she understood plain English, and was off to report something to Filch.

Hermione nodded in agreement, staring at Mrs. Norris's retreating back. "That stupid old cat!"

"I guess she's scared of us now," joked Harry. "She's going to complain that we want to introduce her to a very friendly.. er.. friend."

They sat through McGonagall's lesson patiently, and when it was finally over, they went to relax for half an hour by the lake, before dinner.

A lot of students were outside, because the weather was beautiful that day, and classes had ended early. The sky was a clear light blue, and the sun shone warmth onto everyone. The lake glistened, reflecting the sun. It was 4:30, and as an extra treat on that beautiful day, there were only 3 lessons that day, instead of the usual 5.

Ginny was sitting under the shade of a small tree, staring dreamily into space. And she wasn't the only one enjoying the weather.

Colin Creevey, who was in her year, came up to her with a smile. He liked her, and didn't really bother much to hide it. Around his neck was his camera, which he carried around with him everywhere he went. Noticing the abstract and absentminded look on Ginny's face, he remembered to take a picture. He lifted his camera without her noticing anything, and took a gorgeous picture of her, sitting there, her legs neatly stretched out to the side.

Reacting to the flash, Ginny looked up alarmed. "Why did you do that?"

"You looked so beautiful there!" Colin grinned, and sat right next to her. A bit too close for comfort. He whispered in her ear, "You're so pretty, Ginny!" He put his arm around her, and she winced. She shook off his arm, and got up. Brushing off the dirt and grass from her skirts, Ginny ran back into the castle, with Colin running after her. "Wait," he yelled.

Ron saw him running, and ran after him. When he caught up, Ron grabbed Creevey by his robes, and said menacingly, "What are you doing?"

"None of your business!" shouted Creevey.

"Oh yes it is my business," Ron said angrily. "You're running after my sister!"

"We're old enough to handle this on our own," Creevey retorted. "We're 16 already. We don't need you to interfere."

Shocked, Ron let go of Creevey, who immediately started running again.

Ron sighed, wistfully comprehending that it was true. His sister was old enough to make her own decisions. He couldn't control her life or choices anymore. He just had to bear with what Ginny decided.


	7. Discovered

Later that day, when night was approaching, the Gryffindor common room was crowded. They had just finished dinner, and most people were busy with homework. So many people were walking around there, that nobody noticed Ginny, who snuck into the empty boys dormitory again, and took Harry's invisibility cloak. She somehow made her way through the stuffed common room, wearing the cloak, and was once again off to see Draco Malfoy.

She said "Jade Snake" when she got to the picture that blocked off the Slytherin common room, and it opened. She entered, invisible. The Slytherin common room was almost as stuffed as the Gryffindor one, so Ginny had to find herself a safe spot to stand in until everybody left to go to sleep.

She heard Pansy Parkenson's shrill laugh, which came from where Draco was sitting. Ginny wondered if Pansy was still Draco's girlfriend. After all, she thought that she had already replaced Pansy.

Finally, everyone started dispersing. Draco was about to leave, too, but Ginny crept up to him, and tapped him soundlessly on the shoulder. He was accustomed to this, so he didn't yelp out or anything that would give her away. So he stayed behind.

Ginny just noticed that Draco had a newsletter rolled up in his hand, which he was clutching very tightly. _Must be something important,_ she observed.

When they were alone in the common room, Ginny took off her cloak.

"Hey, Ginny," Draco caressed her hand gently.

"Hey," she replied, smiling a bit. "You look.. upset. What's wrong?"

Draco sighed, and handed it to her, saying, "Read this."

He released his grip on the newsletter, and handed it over to Ginny. On the front headlines it said:

_Lucius Malfoy, an active Death Eaters, was released from Azkaban last year, (as most of your remember) due to the unrejectably high bribes that he offered to everyone. With help from the dementors, most of which support He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Malfoy left Azkaban, swearing he'd put a stop to all his dark activities. A reliable news source has just found out that Malfoy is once again an active Death Eater. He has been put in Azkaban along with Bellatrix Lestrange, and the minister assures us they will stay there for good. For full story, turn to page 4._

Draco looked ready to cry, so Ginny put a comforting arm around him, and said, "Aww, I'm so sorry, Draco!"

Draco put his head on her shoulder. This was the first time that they physically touched each other, lovingly. 

"Draco," Ginny continued, "Do you love your father?"

Draco shook his head violently, and replied, "I'm just worried about something else. I got a letter from my mom." He put his hand in his pocket, and withdrew a piece of parchment. "Here," he gave it to her to read.

She unfolded it, and read:

_Dearest Draco,  
I have received an issue of the Daily Prophet, which I am attaching to this letter. Your father has been put in Azkaban yesterday afternoon. Before he was put in Azkaban, he filed a divorce. He forced me to divorce him. He hasn't left any money for me, only the house in which we lived. Draco, we are not very rich anymore. I still have an inheritance from my parents, but it's not a lot. Only a thousand galleons or so, from the 50 thousand we had. And, he wasn't the only one put in Azkaban. Bellatrix Lestrange was too. He convinced authorities to let him officially marry her there, in Azkaban, with bribes. So now, your father is married to Bellatrix Lestrange._

Please write back, I'm worried of the effect these news will have on you.

I love you very much,  
Mom

Ginny was speechless. She knew Bellatrix Lestrange! Lestrange was the one who almost killed Harry and who killed Sirius, his godfather!

"I'm worried for my mother," Draco sniffed, "We have no money left."

"But she said you have a thousand left! That's more than my family ever had." She immediately reddened when she realized that she actually said that.

Draco apologized, and said, "I shouldn't be complaining. Thanks, Ginny."

"Why don't you write her back?" Ginny suggested.

Malfoy nodded, and said, "I'll do it a bit later. Oh," he added suddenly, "What's that hanging from the invisibility cloak?"

Ginny looked down at where he was pointing, and noticed a little square with glass in the middle of it. It looked something like a camera. They right away realized that it was a spying device, only a wizard version. It was bewitched.

Ginny gasped, "Oh no! We're in big trouble."

"You better go," Draco gave her a small push towards the door.

Ginny put on the cloak and ran faster than she had ever run before. Someone was spying on her!

When she got back to the Gryffindor common room, invisible and out of breath, the first thing she noticed was Ron. He was standing, fuming, right in front of her, sparks of anger flying from his eyes. Ginny was thankful that she was invisible, so Ron couldn't see her and get her into trouble. The one set back was, the spying device was still attached to the cloak. In Ron's hand was a mini television. It was tiny and looked a bit like the camera. On the screen of the TV was Ginny. Visible. Apparently, his little spying device had the ability to make people visible on the screen. With witches and spells, everything was possible.

"There you are!" Ron shouted, livid. "I know you're here, so don't try to hide from me under that cloak that you stole from Harry!"

Seeing it was no use, Ginny took off the cloak, ashamed that Ron found out her dirty secret.

Ron stomped up to her, and gave her a hard slap, on the same cheek that Hermione slapped her. Tears sprung to Ginny's eyes, and her hand sprung to her cheek. Thankfully, they were the only ones in the common room, because everyone was asleep.

"I didn't.." Ginny protested.

"Yes you did!" Ron interrupted her furiously. "I saw you with my own eyes. It's all here!" He pointed to the tiny TV in his other hand.

"Ron, you don't understand," objected Ginny morosely.

"I understand," he gritted his teeth. "You were with Malfoy." He spat the name out.

"He's not so bad!"

"Not so bad!" Ron screamed loud enough to wake the dead. Harry and Hermione, who woke up at the sound and recognized Ron's voice shouting, ran out into the common room to see what's going on.

"Ron," Hermione remonstrated him sharply, "Can't I have a minute of sleep!"

"Wait till you here this, Hermione," Ron replied. He told her the entire story, adding, "After I first noticed that Ginny stole his Cloak a week ago, I bugged it. In a wizarding fashion."

"No way," Harry was the first to respond. "Ron, you must've misunderstood what you saw! Ginny would never--"

"Stop it," Ginny cried, "You don't understand!"

Harry, the most sympathetic of the group at the moment, stepped up to her, and put an arm around her. The sight of her in tears distressed him very much. He knew that deliberately making a female cry is just wrong. "You can tell me what happened," Harry said encouragingly. Noticing that she was looking at Ron and Hermione with fear, Harry requested them to leave. Now alone, Ginny confided in Harry.

"I'm sorry, Harry. He seemed just so nice. He really is nice. Oh, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said that! He's so mean to you!" She broke down.

"Ginny, please don't. It's all okay." Harry took her hand in one of his, and with his other hand caressed her burning cheek. It was what Ginny had dreamed of all her life. If only it had happened under different circumstances!

"Well, he was nice to me. Since the beginning of this year," Ginny continued, her voice trembling. She took a deep breath, and said, "We talked once. He understood me, and I understood him. He said that he doesn't like his father. That must mean that Draco is good. Oh, I believe he is." She felt Harry's hand stiffen slightly. "Oh, please don't be offended! You're better than him." She blushed when she heard herself say that.

"Thank you," Harry's muscles relaxed. "But why did you go to the Slytherin common room? Did he invite you?"

"No. I just felt that everyone hates me," she sobbed.

"I don't hate you, Ginny."

"Oh," she looked up into his beautiful green eyes, that were full of love this time.

_Does he love me?_ Ginny wondered. _His eyes are so... loving! He does love me, he does, doesn't he?_ She felt triumphant, even though she earlier vowed that she'd let him have Hermione.

"Ginny," Harry murmured, taking her head into both his hands. He gently wiped away all her tears, and moved his face closer to hers. He felt jealous of Malfoy, because he also loved Ginny. After all, she loved him, too. And she was so so so beautiful. Ginny also moved closer to him. Their lips touched softly. Harry's arms went around Ginny, and she put her hand on Harry's arm. The kiss lasted for a second, it seemed, then Ginny put her head onto Harry's shoulder. It was the first time he kissed her, and although it wasn't very passionate, she was thrilled. They stayed like that, Ginny with her head on Harry's shoulder, and Harry hugging Ginny for what seemed like an eternity. It felt good to be like that.

Finally, Harry whispered in her ear, "Ginny, it's been a tiring night for you. You should go to sleep." Ginny obeyed him like a child, and went into the girls dormitory, where she fell asleep instantly. Her dreams were untroubled, and she felt like she was flying in the clouds. Harry loved her.

The next day, after breakfast, Ginny headed off to Divination class with Firenze, in classroom 11.

She came into the classroom, which resembled Firenze's natural habitat, and sat on a big rock that was under a tree. Soon, Firenze entered. He was a strong beautiful centaur, and it seemed that he was handsomer than most centaurs. He greeted the class, and began his lesson. They were learning about how to read the future in the stars.

"Of course," Firenze informed, "You're mere humans, and I doubt you'll ever succeed at this."

Firenze flicked his hoof, and darkness settled onto the scene. Stars popped out in the sky. Firenze took a glance at them, and meditated. He finally announced, "Ah, the stars tell me that there will be many mixed and confusing romances." He looked at Ginny understandingly, as though he knew everything.

Ginny almost jumped in surprise. She bit her lips in worry, until they were close to bleeding.

When the lesson ended, she ran over to Firenze.

"Yes?" he asked, almost smiling.

"Do you know?" she inquired.

He nodded. "It's alright, it happens to everyone. Go along, now. Wouldn't want you to be late for lunch."

Ginny said goodbye, and went out of the classroom. She was on the way to the common room, to drop off her school stuff before lunch, when Draco appeared out of no where, alone. He pushed her into an empty classroom. Remembering last night, Ginny stared wildly as Draco cornered her.

_"Colloportus,"_ Draco said to the door with his wand. It magically sealed shut.

He strode over to Ginny, taking big steps, and angrily said, "I know what you did last night. After you left me." Seeing the bewildered look on her face, he informed her, "I have my way of knowing."

He suddenly pushed her roughly against the wall, and bent to reach her lips. He started to heatedly kissed her, violently it seemed. Ginny stood on tip toe so he shouldn't have to bend down, and wrapped her arms around him, returning the kiss. She felt a thrill go through her, an unusual thrill that she didn't feel ever before. She felt cold, hot, shaky, steady, all at the same time. It was a weird feeling.

_Wow,_ she thought. _He's a good kisser. Even better than Harry. Poor Harry. He has Hermione any way. He doesn't need me._

When they parted, she still didn't release her grip around his neck.

"I'm sorry about what happened last night," Ginny apologized, "I really am."

"Do you mean it?" Malfoy's eyes looked at her skeptically. "Or will you regret it, and be Potter's boyfriend?" He spat the name out, just like Harry did.

"I mean it, I promise! Please don't leave me," she pleaded, when Malfoy shook her arms off. "Please, I love you."

He froze at the word 'love.'

His face paled and his eyes searched Ginny's emotional face. He was at her side instantly, quietly demanding, "Since when?"

"Since when I first came to your common room," Ginny calmed down a bit when she saw that she still had a chance.

Without warning, Malfoy smirked his nasty old smirk, and remarked, "Do you want me just because you can't have me?"

"What?" Ginny's hands were all sweaty, "I don't understand.."

"Can you prove to me that you love me?"

Ginny looked dazed. She slowly attempted to put her arms around his neck, but he threw her off.

"Never mind," Malfoy said, "I know you do. It's time for lunch, we'll be late." He tore himself away from her.

Ginny looked upset, and she questioned, "Do you love me too?"

"Yes, of course I do," Malfoy laughed. "I'm sorry for leaving you like that. It's just that I don't want anyone to see us entering the Great Hall together. It'll be obvious if we're late. And I don't want your friends tormenting you about it." He kissed her forehead, said "Alohomora!" to the locked door, and they left together, both satisfied.

Before entering the Great Hall, Malfoy whispered in Ginny's ear, "Promise me we'll always be together. No fights."

"I promise," Ginny giggled, just remembering that she still had her book bag with her.

Malfoy entered the Great Hall, so there shouldn't be any controversy. A few seconds later, Ginny entered, and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Why are you late?" Ron was controlling her life as usual.

"None of your business," snapped Ginny. "So don't try to find out. You're no brother to me! What you do is nasty. You try to control my life, and my mind. What's wrong with you? I'm 16 now! I don't need your help!" Seeing the hurt look on his face, she triumphantly continued. She wanted to get rid of his overprotectiveness of her for once and for all. "I don't need you to spy and contradict me, Ron! It's my business now, not yours. What you did last night, spying on me like that, is vulgar and low down."

"What you did with Malfoy was also vulgar and low down," Ron was shocked that she spoke up for herself like that. "And I sent an owl about it to Mom."

"You wouldn't," Ginny gasped.

"Yes, I would."

"Well then," Ginny countered, "What would be if I sent her an owl about your horrible behavior? And that you continue Fred and George's business in Hogwarts?"

"First off," Ron glared, "I'm not doing it for myself. The money all goes to Fred and George. I'm doing them a favor. Second off, you were mighty okay with Fred and George selling it!"

Ginny interrupted him, "Yes, I was. Fred and George never spied on me."

Ron continued, ignoring her, "Third of all, how the heck do you know about that?"

Ginny slyly said, "Just like you know about me. Paid back in your own way. Spying."

Two owls swooped into the Great Hall, even though the time for owls was at breakfast. The owls were both carrying dreadful and all too familiar red envelopes. One owl dropped her load off at the Slytherin table, and the other at the Gryffindor table. Everybody looked around to see who got a Howler, and at such an unusual time.

Ginny shrunk away from the Howler. Neville, who was sitting somewhere close to her, said, "You better open it. It's even worse when you don't."

Ginny nodded, and nervously opened the red envelope. It flew out of her hands, and began to scream shrilly, "GINNY, HOW COULD YOU? HANGING OUT WITH A SLYTHERIN BOY AND GOING INTO THEIR COMMON ROOM! SHAME ON YOU! YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO THE ENTIRE FAMILY! YOUR BEHAVIOR WAS MOST SHAMEFUL AND I DEMAND AN APOLOGY. YOU MUST PROMISE TO NEVER DO IT AGAIN, OR I'LL DRAG YOU OUT OF HOGWARTS BY YOUR HAIR!" On a softer note, the Howler said to Ron, "Thank you, Ronnykins for telling me about this," and then the note started screaming again at Ginny. "WHEN YOU COME BACK HOME, YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR THE ENTIRE SUMMER! AND DON'T THINK YOU CAN GET OUT OF IT!" The note shriveled up and disappeared, leaving Ginny shaking violently out of fright. From the other side of the room, she overheard Malfoy's Howler finishing it's beratement. Malfoy's father, who was still in Azkaban, had bribed the officials to let him send his son a Howler, after word got about to him of what had happened. The Howler was almost finished, and Ginny only caught the words, "YOU'LL BE PUNISHED SEVERELY ONCE I LAY MY HANDS ON YOU. ASSOCIATING WITH MUGGLE LOVERS AS THOUGH THEY WERE EQUALS!"

Ginny trembled, knowing that the entire Great Hall heard their Howlers, and understood what happened.

She looked down sadly at her still empty plate. As she was watching her reflection in the shiny plate, a note appeared on it by magic. She opened it up, wondering who it could be from.

The letter was from Dumbledore. It read as follows:

_Dear Miss Weasley,  
Please meet me at my office after lunch. I would like to discuss something of importance with you. The password to my office is raspberry sorbet.  
Dumbledore_

Ginny looked up to see if Dumbledore was watching her. He wasn't. He was talking to Professor McGonagall as if nothing had happened.

After lunch, Ginny trudged to his office, ready for a lecturing. "R-r-raspberry sorbet," she stammered. The gargoyle let her through, and she stepped onto the forever spiraling staircase, which went upwards.

Ginny knocked on the door with hesitation. Dumbledore's voice came from within, "Please come in." She pushed open the door, and the first thing she noticed upon entering his office was that Malfoy was sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk on a large wooden chair. Malfoy had a glint of amusement in his eyes.

_D it,_ Ginny thought angrily. _We're both in trouble, and he looks like he's having fun!_

Wait, another voice in her head reasoned, _What if he put you up to this? Maybe he doesn't really like you? Perhaps he's amused that you're in trouble._

No, no, she argued. _Stop blaming him! And stop blaming yourself!_

But then who's to blame?

Maybe Ron was right after all.. My relationship with Malfoy is a bit troublesome..

With a wave of his hand, Dumbledore conjured another wooden chair for Ginny. "Have a seat," he indicated the chair.

Ginny sat down, trying to avoid looking at Malfoy. All she needed now was to get in trouble with Dumbledore.

"I suppose you both know the reason of this meeting," Dumbledore gave them a grave look. "I have heard the entire story from your mother, Miss Weasley. She has sent me a copy of a letter your brother sent her." He waved a piece of parchment which was in Ron's handwriting. "Mrs. Weasley has requested of me that I keep an strict eye on you, and as she is your mother, I am inclined to carry out her request. I know exactly what has happened over the past couple of days between the two of you from Mr. Ron Weasley's point of view. I would like to, in addition, hear your side of the story. Would you like to start, Mr. Malfoy?"

Without looking at Ginny, Malfoy said in a crystal clear voice, "With all due respect, Headmaster, I believe that we are old enough to make our own decisions." It must have been the first time that Malfoy spoke with some respect to Dumbledore.

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore nodded, his blue eyes beginning to twinkle, "Your relationship is none of my business. That is not what bothers me. I believe, as well, that students have a right to like whoever they do. It is not up to me to command who your friends should be, although it is unusual, you two being in completely different Houses. However, in this letter here, Mr. Ron Weasley states that you.. ahem.." He adjusted his half moon spectacles and peered at the letter on his desk, "That you were in the Slytherin common room, Miss Weasley. That is strictly against the rules."

"Sorry," Ginny opened her mouth for the first time since she sat down. "I didn't realize.."

"You didn't realize it was against the rules?" Dumbledore showed surprise.

"I mean, I realized that," Ginny gulped, "But I didn't realize it at the time. I mean, I forgot the rule."

"Ah," Dumbledore nodded understandingly. "Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy, do you share positive feelings towards each other?"

Without looking at each other, they both nodded.

"How peculiar," Dumbledore exclaimed lightly. "Would you like to continue seeing each other in private?"

"Oh, yes, please, if that would be possible," Ginny said. Malfoy nodded in agreement.

"Very well. But," Dumbledore warned, "I do not want to see you in a different common room other than your own. There is a place near the portrait of Barnabas the Balmy." Seeing recognition spring into both Ginny and Draco's eyes, he chuckled. "Yes, the room of requirement. You had a brush with it two years ago. If I'm not mistaken, you were on opposing sides back then. Well, since you are determined to stay together, you can go there during your free time. Miss Weasley, you know how to enter the room. You'll explain to Mr. Malfoy later. So do you agree to that plan?"

They both nodded happily. Malfoy had some doubts about it, because he remembered in his fifth year, how he caught a few members of "Dumbledore's Army."

"You may leave now, Mr. Malfoy. I still have something to discuss with Miss Weasley."

Malfoy left, without a backwards glance. When the door shut behind him, Dumbledore fixed his glance on Ginny.

"Miss Weasley, I'm afraid that this is not the wisest decision. Mr. Malfoy is a Slytherin, and in previous years, he hated your entire family and most of your friends. Because of this sudden change in him and in you, I cannot help but suspect that something is wrong. In my opinion, you'd be better off looking for a Gryffindor boy."

"Headmaster, you're wrong. We love each other!"

"Yes, but feelings are often misleading."

"This time, they aren't," Ginny hotly defended her new boyfriend.

Dumbledore sighed. It seemed as though he aged a couple of years in the course of a second.

_He doesn't look so much older because of me, does he?_ Ginny asked herself, alarmed. _No, he's aged. He isn't very young, you know._ Ginny convinced herself.

"You may leave."


End file.
